Adventures with Padme Naberrie
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Some little stories based on the Lizzie McGuire series, but with starwars character and starwars material


**Adventures with Padme Amidala **

Characters

Padme- as Lizzie

Sabe- as Miranda

Palo- as Gordo

Ferus Olin- Matt (couldn't find a matt in star wars)

Dorme-as Kate

Darra Thel- Tanis- as Claire

Siri- as Andie for one of the stories

Jobel- as Padme's mother

Ruwee- as Padme's dad

Anakin- as Ethan Craft

Some little stories based on the Lizzie McGuire Shows but with star wars characters. See if you get guess the shows:)

**chapter 1. Padme's twin**

Padme and her friend Sabe were eating their lunch outside. Their other friend Palo kept talking about how much homework they had since their first day of being in 8th grade. "Palo, we are trying to eat," Sabe said getting really annoyed with him.

"But, how can you eat when there is so much homework to do," Palo said in a worried voice. "Tell me about it, I had to get up in front of the class in French, and I had to conjugate a verb, I can't even do that in English," Sabe panicked. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Come on, being in 8th grade rocks!" Padme smiled. Sabe and Palo looked at her funny.

"Ok, guess I have to spell it out for them," Padme thought. She was getting frustrated with her friends.

"Look, at those new people, scared, nervous!" Padme said.

"And look at us, older, wiser, and confident!" Padme exclaimed

Sabe and Palo just burst out laughing. "I'm sorry; did you just call yourself confident?" Sabe asked sarcastically. "Well, I guess your right, and it's good to know what teachers to avoid," said Sabe again. "Finally, been there! Done that! Throw the clothes out and tone it in to charity," Padme thought. The three friends began eating their lunch. "This year it's about giving back, sharing what we know," Padme smiled. "I met this girl, she is a sevie and she kind of reminds me of me when I was her age, a little self-conscious kind of shy, oh there she is," said Padme as she waved to the girl to the other table. Just then she saw the girl drop her books in front of everyone, and they started laughing. Padme gave her a little oops kind of face. "Wow, she is like you," Palo said as he munched on his cheese puff.

"Exactly like you," Sabe said.

"Hey," Padme thought.

After school, Padme went to her locker to get her stuff ready to go home. She always had trouble getting her locker open. Finally she actually got it open, but her locker hit her on the face and knocked her over. "Ugh, why does this keep happening to me," she thought.

Just then her new friend Siri came to see if she was ok. "Padme, are you ok?" Siri asked giggling a little bit. "Whoa, you're a twin," Padme said as she looked up spinning. Siri helped her up. "Thanks," said Padme. The two girls talked for a while and they got to know each other really well. Just then, Dorme the queen of mean interrupted them. "You can take the girl, but the girl can't take the girl, like who still hangs out with um Sevies," Dorme sneered as she walked away.

"Is that Dorme, I heard she's really mean unless you guys are friends, then I'm sure she's really nice," Siri said quickly.

Padme laughed. "Let's just say, Dorme and I have a very interesting relationship," Padme said sarcastically. The two girls laughed until they saw Anakin Skywalker, coming toward them. Anakin was really popular and all of the girls liked him, including Padme. "Hey Padme, what's up?" Anakin laughed as he passed her. "Right back at ya!" Padme smiled and laughed. "Did I just say that to Anakin Skywalker, wow this really is a new me," Padme thought.

"You actually know him?" asked Siri as she giggled in shock.

"Yeah kind of," Padme giggled. Siri gasped.

"He is the guy I was going to ask you about, I totally have crush, can't help it," said Siri. "Same here, Anakin has that effect on people," Padme explained to her. Siri was flabbergasted that Anakin actually talked to Padme. "He'll never notice me, I'm just a sevie," said Siri sadly.

"You are more than just a sevie, thing may seem a little confusing right now, but don't worry I'll help you out," Padme said in a kind voice.

"Wow, Padme, I wanna be like you, you are so together and I am so not," Siri smiled. Wow, Padme found someone who would actually get along with her really well. "I really like this girl," Padme thought.

"You are so smart, really friendly, we even like the same boy," said Siri.

"Wow, have I said how much I like this girl," Padme thought.

"You know what, you are more than a friend, you're my role model," Siri said.

"I love this girl!" Padme thought. Padme smiled and gave Siri a high five, they really going to get a long.

Meanwhile, at the Naberrie house, Ruwee and Jobel Naberrie came in with the groceries, they saw Padme's brother Ferus lying down on the kitchen table with a hat over his face. "Ferus, what's wrong?" said Jobel. Ferus took his hat out in front of is face. "I'm depressed," said Ferus in a whiny voice.

Ruwee looked at Jobel funny and turned back to Ferus. "You are too young to be depressed, what's the matter," Ruwee asked.

Ferus groaned. "Ugh, wilderness Cadets," he said.

"But you love wilderness cadets what's wrong?" Jobel asked again. Ruwee rolled his eyes. "You know, how you have to earn patches for stuff like, read stories to old people, wash dad's Speeder," Ferus groaned again.

"They make him wash your speeder?" Jobel asked to Ruwee.

"And if I don't earn my patch soon enough they are going to demote me too bunny Cadets!" Ferus panicked as he picture him self with bunny ears.

Just then Padme came in the kitchen to get some water. "I'm sure you can get a patch in ugly," Padme said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could," Ferus said, and then he quickly sat up. "Did I just agree with an insult?" Padme and Ferus both yelled at the same time.

Jobel and Ruwee had never seen Ferus so depressed. "Wow, he really is depressed," said Ruwee.

"What is this Bunny Cadet thing anyway?" Padme asked.

"Do you know what they do, they make you take naps and make ceramic hand prints!" Ferus Panicked again.

Jobel's mouth fell open. "Well there is no way you are going to bunny Cadets!" Jobel said angrily.

"Well, if I don't earn my patch by next week, I'm quitting," Ferus said firmly.

"Ferus you are not a quitter," said Ruwee.

Padme made a face behind Ferus and rolled her eyes. "No apparently, he's a bunny," Padme teased.

"Padme!" Jobel said firmly. "Listen, Ferus, we are going to help you earn your patches ok," said Jobel.

The next day, Sabe went to go find Padme at her locker. "Bonjour Padme, comma ca va," said Sabe. Just then she realized that it wasn't Padme at her locker. It was Siri. "You're not Padme," Sabe gasped.

"No, I'm Siri, but I'm flattered by your compliment, you must Sabe, Padme has told all about you," said Siri happily.

"You're the sevie aren't you, wait why are you stacking her locker?" asked Sabe

"I arranged everything in order so it would be better for her; Padme has been so great to me, like I say she's a great role model," Siri laughed. Just then Siri and Sabe saw Padme and Palo coming to join them. Sabe grabbed Padme. "Where did you find her and how can I get one?" Sabe asked. Padme ignored Sabe and kept talking to Siri. "Hey Siri, your hair is really cute like that," Padme said.

"Really, you like it? I kind of copied what you did yesterday," Siri said shyly.

Palo rubbed in. "You know you really should stop copying other people and ford your own path," Palo's annoying voice said.

"You're Palo aren't you," Siri laughed.

"You will have to accuse him he is socially challenged," Sabe laughed. The four friends laughed and talked like all day. "Well, I better get going, see ya," Siri said.

"See ya on the flipside," Padme said.

"Hey, I want someone to wear their hair like me; I wanna be someone's role model!" said Sabe.

Back at the Naberrie's, Ferus and Ruwee were sitting outside in the backyard, identifying leaves for Ferus's Wilderness Cadet Patch. Ruwee for some odd reason started rubbing one of the leaves all over him and started getting red spots all over him. "Hey, dad, why you are all red, and ew look at your nose it's all red and blotchy," said Ferus in a disgusted voice.

"It is?" asked Ruwee as he kept scratching.

"Yeah, and I why are you scratching?" asked Ferus. Ruwee kept dancing around the backyard scratching him like crazy. "I don't know, I'm just all itchy," Ruwee said.

Finally, Ferus identified the leaf. "Uh, dad I did identify the leaf," Ferus said sarcastically.

"That's good, and then now you will earn your first patch," said Ruwee as he kept scratching.

Ferus rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, poisonous leaves don't count, that's poison ivy," said Ferus sarcastically again.

"Poison ivy!" Ruwee panicked. He kept scratch until he tripped over one of his lawn gnomes and fell on the grass, still scratching. Ferus looked in his wilderness book and found out that he could earn a patch for first aid. "Uh, should I get the ice dad?" asked Ferus. "Yup, and maybe some calamine lotion," said Ruwee.

Ferus rolled his eyes. "Is a medical capsule necessary?" asked Ferus.

"Not this time son," he said again.

Ferus shook his head and went into the house to get the ice and calamine lotion.

Later that afternoon, Padme went to go join her friends at the digital bean where they liked to hang out. Just as Padme walked in she saw someone wearing the same outfit as her, and her hair was blond like hers and talking to her friends. "Hey who is that and why is she wearing my clothes?" Padme thought. Just then the girl turned out to be Siri. "Uh, Siri you um dyed your hair," Padme said.

"Here I brought you some flash cards to help you study for your English test," said Siri in a sweet voice.

"How did you know I had an English test?" asked Padme.

Siri winked at Sabe and Palo. "Well anyway, the mall is waiting see ya on the flip side Padme," said Siri sarcastically. Sabe went after Siri.

"Sabe!" Padme panicked.

"What some of her friends are going to the mall, they may need me!" said Sabe as she hurried up with Siri.

"Palo, I cannot believe her!" Padme said getting frustrated.

"Yeah, I know, gotta go Siri's waiting," Palo said.

"Palo, listen, she is dressing exactly like me and she's imitating me too, am I the only one who is creeped out by this?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, gotta go Siri's waiting," Palo hurried to meet up with the others. All of a sudden, Padme did not like this idea of being Siri's role model. "Great my whole life has just turned upside down," Padme thought.

Later that night, Padme dreamed that Siri was taking over her friends and her life. "Padme is that you?" asked Palo in her dream.

"Cause we don't need you anymore, we have Siri now," said Sabe in her dream as well. She also dreamed that Siri was taking over Anakin as well. She also dreamt that Siri was at her house eating dinner with her family. "Hi Padme, you're my role-model," Siri said. She kept going until Padme woke up. "Role model, smole model I want my life back," Padme thought and she plopped back into bed.

Ferus and Ruwee were outside. Ruwee was making a fire and Ferus was working on his crazy wilderness cadet's stuff. Ferus was having a hard time getting his patches. "How's the fire coming dad?" said Ferus.

"Good, good, how's it going with you?" asked Ruwee.

"Uh, good," said Ferus sarcastically.

"Hey, the fire is working," said Ruwee excitedly. Just then Ruwee accidentally burned him self.

"Should I get the ice dad?" Ferus asked rolling his eyes again.

"Yep," Ruwee said. Matt went in to get more ice again. Poor dad, Matt thought and then laughed.

It was lunch time at Padme's school. She was talking to her friends about how frustrated she was getting with Siri.

"I thought you liked being Siri's role model," asked Sabe.

"I am not her role model, she's imitating me," Padme grunted. "I'm going to let her down easy a bit," said Padme. Just then she saw Siri waved to Sabe and Palo. Padme couldn't take it anymore, she wanted her life back, and she wanted her friends back ugh. "Hey Siri, I think we should try to create some space between us," said Padme politely.

"Space what you mean?" asked Siri as she didn't know what Padme was talking about.

"Space, I like the distance between here to Coruscent," Padme thought.

"Oh I get it," said Siri pretending like she knew what Padme was talking about.

"Oh good, I knew you would understand," said Padme.

"Padme, Padme, Padme, if this is about me taking over your life then there is no question," Said Siri sarcastically. Ugh Padme couldn't wait till this was all over.

"Ok, go directly to freak and don't stop at normal," Padme thought.

"Well, better get going, I don't wanna sit next to someone in math class who will cheat off my paper and get me into detention, another lesson from Padme history bye," Siri said all at once. Padme groaned. "Hello, police I want to report a stolen life," Padme thought

Padme went to class with Sabe and Palo.

Later on after school Padme and Sabe went over to Padme's house to hang out. "The flowers are so easy to do, Siri showed me," said Sabe.

"That's because I showed her, hey Sabe look, what is Sabe doing here in my house, talking to my mom?" asked Padme in shock.

"Good, we are supposed to trade C.Ds she has a great collection," Sabe said. Padme grunted. She was seriously going to flip if she could settle this. She saw Siri and Matt teasing each other. "Ahhhh, who are you and please tell me you are not staying, one Padme is bad enough," Ferus screamed.

"Ferus, that is no way to talk to your sister's friend," said Jobel. Padme walked in the kitchen furious with Siri.

"She is not my friend," Padme said angrily.

"Hi Padme, I came by to make sure we were ok, things fell a little tense between us at school today," said Siri.

"Tense, tense I'll give you tense!" Padme thought.

"Ok, I need you to leave me alone, stop dressing like me, stop doing your hair like me and stop talking like me!" Padme yelled.

Siri gasped she didn't know what was up with Padme. "But I wanna be like you, you are my role model," said Siri.

"No I'm not!" Padme said firmly.

"Yes, you are," Palo butted in.

Padme paused. Finally she had an idea. "You don't wanna be like me, trust, I trip in the cafeteria, I get stains on my clothes, I lose my keys, my room is a mess, and I try really hard to make my life look easy, ok do you get now?" asked Padme in a much more calm voice. It was quiet in the house until Siri said, "Sorry, I bothered you," Siri sneered and left the house.

"Few, that's over," Padme thought.

"Honey what was that about?" asked Jobel.

"Siri was taking over my life mom, she left me no choice," Padme said.

That evening Ferus was in his room with his parents. He was upset because he was having trouble earning his wilderness Cadet patches. "Mom, I've made a decision, I'm quitting wilderness cadets," Ferus said sadly.

Jobel hugged Ferus tight and said, "Oh you are just having trouble earning your patches, that's all," said Jobel.

"Hey dad, you should be sitting down, and you are going to scar if you keep scratching like that," said Ferus acting like a doctor.

"Boy, Ferus you sure know your first aid stuff, and look you just got your first aid patch!" Jobel smiled and hugged Ferus, but she didn't realize that she knocked Ruwee over and his roller chair started rolling down the stairs. "Ice dad?" asked Ferus.

"Yup," said Ruwee.

The next day at Padme's school, everything was back to normal. Padme was with her friends again and she was really happy. Just then she saw Dorme coming their way. "Watch out, Dorme and posse approaching," Sabe said sarcastically.

"Hey look, that's Dorme and Siri," said Sabe.

"She got hair extensions!" said Padme.

Dorme and Siri were both wearing the same fancy pink shirts and mini jean skirts and their hair was curly. "Hello, Padme Naberrie," Dorme sneered.

"Hello, Padme Naberrie," Siri repeated

"I just wanted to let you know, that everyone thought that I was a way better role model than you," Dorme bragged.

"Way better, Dorme's got hair tips and make up advice," Siri bragged.

Padme rolled her eyes but she wanted to laugh.

"Oh how will I go on," Padme played a long with them and laughed.

"Whatever, live and learn, right Siri," Dorme said.

"Ugh, that's what they always say, is it?" She whispered to Dorme. Dorme nodded.

"Live and learn," Dorme said. Palo said hi to Siri and smiled thinking that Siri was still their friends. "Later," Dorme and Siri both said at the same time and walked away from them.

Padme was happy to have her life back. Palo told Padme that two Padme's were great, but two Dorme's scarrrry.

Here is my first chapter hope you enjoy the story. Reviews would be nice. Don't worry I'll keep updating.


End file.
